Broken in Two
by Rebecca Parker
Summary: What if Future Liz came back instead of Future Max in "End of the World"? What if Max was approached instead of Liz?
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Broken in Two (Part 1/?)   
AUTHOR: Rebecca Parker   
EMAIL: LaVelleBelle@aol.com   
RATING: PG for now. This story will eventually feature some non-explicit slash.   
PAIRINGS: M/L for now.   
SUMMARY: An AU (Alternate Universe) take on "End of the World". Definite twists ahead.   
FEEDBACK: Yes please!   
DISTRIBUTION: At my site (http://www.ourowndestiny.com) and FINNatics. All others, please ask first.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. All I own is an intense love for them and the episode "End of the World"   
NOTE: The title comes from a lyric from Sheryl Crow's "I Shall Believe"   
DEDICATION: This fic is written for Jenfr, one of the truest and kindest people I know.   
  
  
  
"Max," Liz cried out, clutching her dying husband to her. "Max, please! You can't leave me."   
  
"Liz," Max said, his voice weak and shaking as blood began to trickle from his mouth. "You have to stop it," he said, his words beginning to slur.   
  
"How?" she cried, feeling a string of tears clear a path down her dirty cheek. Four days on the battlefield and she was almost as physically weak as she was emotionally. Michael and Isabel had died only hours earlier and Tess- for all they knew, Tess was dead as well.   
  
Maria and Alex had died almost a year ago- her two best friends taken from her in an explosion rigged by the Skins. Liz had been a wreck, and if not for Max, her ever faithful husband, she would most likely have crawled down to death with them.   
  
She shook Max, her hands trembling as they slowly became redder with his blood. "Please! Max! How can I help?"   
  
"The Granolith," Max uttered, his voice barely more than a whisper now. "Go back. Fix things- with Tess."   
  
"No," Liz said, shaking her head. "Serena said it wasn't- Max, I can't leave you."   
  
"You have to," Max said, closing his eyes. "I love you Liz."   
  
"No, Max," Liz cried, moving her lips to kiss him, her heart sinking when he didn't respond. "Max," she whispered, holding his still body to hers. She cradled him for a few minutes before she heard footsteps rushing towards her. Reluctantly, she let go of Max and scrambled to her feet.   
  
"Liz!" a voice cried out.   
  
"Kyle," she answered, walking numbly towards him.   
  
Kyle appeared, his beard coarser than usual, his arms covered with cuts and bruises. "Liz, thank God you're alright. Where's Max? They're coming this way."   
  
"Max is-" Liz started, her eyes directing Kyle to the spot on the ground where Max's body lay.   
  
"Oh my God," Kyle said, falling to his knees and taking his best friend's cold, lifeless hand. He shook his head, fighting to keep back the tears men weren't supposed to let fall. He looked up at Liz, any spirit he had left; now gone. "The King is dead. It's over. It's all over."   
  
Liz held her arms to her chest, her whole body shaking as she turned to the Granolith. "Not yet," she said, walking towards it. "I have to go back. I have to fix things. Maybe- Max seemed to think it might make a difference."   
  
"Liz," Kyle said, rising to his feet and going towards her. "Are you sure? Serena said you can never come back."   
  
"So?" Liz answered. "What's there to come back to if this doesn't work?"   
  
Kyle nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Go now. They'll be here soon and then we both die."   
  
Liz's eyes darkened with sorrow as she clutched her friend to her in a fierce hug. She took the crystal that lay by Max and placed it in the Granolith, waiting a second for the explosion of light and force that she knew would follow. A moment later and she was somewhere she had never imagined she would go before- inside. She stared out at Kyle, who looked up at her with a reassuring smile. She closed her eyes as she felt some force pull at her and waited for it all to be over- and to start again.   
  
****   
  
Max stared at the words on the page in front of him, but somehow they just weren't getting through. He had a Chemistry test the next day, and although he was fairly comfortable with the material he knew would be covered, he was never one to slack off in the studying department.   
  
He fiddled with his highlighter, carefully coloring the words he thought most important. He quickly lost focus, and his eyes turned to the two tickets which lay atop his copy of "The Odyssey".   
  
He picked them up, running his fingers over the corners of the tickets. He had bought them on a whim a few nights before. He always considered Gomez to be Liz and his band- driving back the morning after their night in the desert, they had listened to their CD the whole way and Max had never been happier.   
  
He sighed, placing them back down on the desk, unsure of whether or not he would even ask her. Things were so tense between them now; so unsure. As much as knowing Tess and knowing what she knew had been helpful, knowing her had also been a curse. There wasn't a day that went by where Max wondered where he and Liz would be if Tess hadn't intruded.   
  
Max turned back to his book, determined to clear his mind of his heart and concentrate on his studies. He had just flipped to the next chapter when something, seemingly, exploded outside his window. He jumped out of his seat, his hand at the ready almost instinctively.   
  
He squinted his eyes at the bright light from outside his window and stared nervously at the set of legs that appeared. A moment later and there was a body atop those legs- and two familiar eyes staring at him.   
  
"Liz?" Max asked, confused as he took in her shorter hair, the tired look in her eyes, the small wrinkles that adorned her forehead.   
  
"Max," she answered, and he knew then for sure- this wasn't his Liz. He raised his hand to her in defense. "Who the hell are you?"   
  
  
To be continued...   



	2. Part 2

TITLE: Broken in Two (2/?)   
AUTHOR: Rebecca Parker   
EMAIL: LaVelleBelle@aol.com   
RATING: PG for now. This story will eventually feature some non-explicit slash.   
PAIRINGS: M/L for now.   
SUMMARY: An AU spin on "End of the World" where Liz goes back in time instead of Max.   
FEEDBACK: Yes please!   
DISTRIBUTION: At my site (http://www.ourowndestiny.com) and FINNatics. All others, please ask first.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. All I own is an intense love for them and the episode "End of the World"   
DEDICATION: This fic is written for Jen'fr, one of my greatest assets. Also thanks to everyone who gave me feedback for the first part. I swear there's slash coming! Just have to work it in naturally... LOL   
NOTE: The title comes from a lyric in Sheryl Crow's "I Shall Believe". Also, to avoid confusion, Future Liz will be referred to as "F-Liz"   
  
  
  
"Max," F-Liz said again, taking a step towards the younger version of her husband. "Max, I'm not going to hurt you."   
  
Max looked F-Liz over, still confused by the whole situation. "Who are you?"   
  
"You know who I am, Max," F-Liz answered.   
  
"You're not my Liz," he said, lowering his hand to his side despite the fact that he still felt at risk.   
  
"I am," she said, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. "I need you to listen to me, Max. This is all going to seem a little strange, but I need you to believe me."   
  
"Why should I?"   
  
"Because you always have," F-Liz answered, her voice wistful. She looked Max over, feeling sadly reminiscent. She closed her eyes, remembering holding her husband's dying body to her as he told her he loved her one last time and she felt the tears begin to brim underneath her lids. She took a deep breath, looking at Max again, unsure of how to begin.   
  
"So explain this to me," Max said, crossing his arms. "What Liz are you?"   
  
"I am your Liz, 14 years in the future," she answered. "I was sent back to you to- to fix things."   
  
"You're Liz in the future?" Max asked, smiling. He had often pictured what she would look like 10 years down the line and he had to say, his guess hadn't been far off. As expected, her maturity had only deepened her beauty. For some reason, he had never imagined her with her hair shorter, but the cut flattered her.   
  
F-Liz nodded, feeling oddly vulnerable at the moment. "I don't usually look like this," she said, looking down. She examined her hand and the dirt in her knuckles. It had been days since she had showered- Max, Kyle and she had been on the run from the Skins for some time before the fall.   
  
"Look like what?" Max asked her.   
  
"Like I've been sleeping with pigs," she said, looking up at smiling weakly. "I had a rough few days before I came here."   
  
Max looked at her oddly, noting the sad tone of her statement. "Why are you here? You said you needed to fix things?"   
  
F-Liz nodded. "It's all complicated. It will take some time to explain," she said.   
  
Max cast a glance to his open chemistry book and sighed. "Well, I guess I can forget studying."   
  
"Your big Chemistry test?" F-Liz asked, walking over to the book and closing it, running her fingers over the cover. "Don't worry. Mr. Adelson called in sick and the test was postponed," she said, looking back at him. "You get an A anyway. You never had to study as much as you did." She smiled. "I always loved that about you."   
  
"How do you know that?" Max asked, taken aback.   
  
F-Liz smiled. "I'm from the future, remember? I know what's going to happen." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "Which is why I'm here. There are things that happened that we need to change."   
  
Max, still a little phased by everything, looked at her quizzically. "Meaning what?"   
  
F-Liz walked past Max towards his desk, picking up the concert tickets from his book. She looked down at them, remembering that night and all that had happened. She had wanted to go to the concert, but they had found a better way to spend the evening. "The concert," she said, turning around, tickets still in hand.   
  
"What about it?" he asked, taking them from her and looking down at them. "Did I- did I ask you?"   
  
"Yes," F-Liz said, nodding. "Twice actually."   
  
"Twice? Did we go?"   
  
"No," F-Liz said.   
  
"You turned me down," Max said, sighing.   
  
"Not exactly," F-Liz answered. "I turned you down the first time."   
  
"So I'm confused. What did you do the second time I asked you?" Max asked, leaning back against the desk.   
  
"I said yes," F-Liz said, looking down. "But we never made it to the concert."   
  
"Did something happen? Something bad?" Max asked.   
  
"Something happened," F-Liz said, smiling. "It just wasn't anything bad."   
  
"What happened then?" Max asked, sighing. "Just tell me."   
  
"We made love," F-Liz said, looking up at him. "You came to my room and invited me again. You kissed me, and I- I saw this flash. I saw the two of us together and I knew- I knew it was the right time."   
  
"We made love?" Max asked, feeling suddenly lightheaded. "Are you sure?"   
  
F-Liz laughed, covering her mouth quickly. "I'm sorry," she said, smiling. "I didn't mean to laugh. It's just- that's something I'm very sure of." She stopped, her face lighting up for the first time in days as she remembered that night. "It was perfect," she said, looking up at him. "It was so perfect. After that, there was never any doubt that we would be together."   
  
"Wow," Max said, shaking his head. "I didn't think we would- I mean, do that- so soon."   
  
"You had a condom in your wallet," F-Liz said, smirking. "Obviously you had some thoughts about it."   
  
"I'd call them hopes," Max said, blushing. "Very faint, non-realistic hopes."   
  
"Well, it seems they were a bit on the realistic side," F-Liz said, smiling. She stopped, bracing herself for the next part. "We can't let it happen Max."   
  
"Let what happen?"   
  
"We can't sleep together, Max," F-Liz said, her heart breaking as she thought about what she was asking him to do. "We can't let it happen."   
  
"Why not? Did you- did we have a child?" he asked, grasping for straws. "I don't understand."   
  
"No," F-Liz said, shaking her head. "We never had a child. I- I wanted to but things weren't safe so we never did."   
  
"Not safe? What happened?"   
  
F-Liz took a deep breath. "I'm getting ahead of myself. What's most important- why I came back is because I have to stop us from being together. You can't be with me, Max."   
  
Max frowned, faintly aware that his conversations with both Present and Future Liz ended with the same horrible thought- that they wouldn't, or couldn't, be together. "Why not?"   
  
"The four of you- you, Michael, Isabel and Tess. You're special," F-Liz started, fidgeting nervously as she started to pace. Had she had some time to prepare this speech, she would have felt more assured of what she had to say and how she was going to say it. "Your powers are only strongest when you're together. If one of you- isn't there," she said, turning to him, "then you're weaker. You're vulnerable. And the things ahead- the things you're going to have to face- you can't afford to be vulnerable."   
  
"What are you telling me, Liz? That we leave?" he asked, trying to understand a situation he was fairly certain was beyond comprehension.   
  
"No," F-Liz said, "Tess does."   
  
"Tess," Max said, his voice bitter. "I should have known."   
  
"Don't be like that Max," F-Liz said, sighing. "Put yourself in her position. The one person you know you're supposed to be with doesn't want you. You have this great destiny Max, and she's part of it and you shunned her."   
  
"What am I supposed to do? Just ignore my heart and be with her?" Max asked, his voice showing signs of agitation.   
  
"Yes," F-Liz answered, her voice cracking. "Max, you need to be with her." She frowned as she watched Max start to shake his head angrily. "You need to Max. I'm sorry. We can't be together. You don't know what it means if you're not."   
  
"So tell me," he said. "Tell me what it means because there's nothing you can tell me that is going to make me be with her."   
  
"How about Maria and Alex dead?" F-Liz offered, her eyes growing wet with tears. She took in the stunned look on his face and continued before he could speak. "Isabel and Michael too. Everyone Max. It's not just our group that's destroyed. If you don't be with Tess- it's Earth that dies."   
  
Max stood there for a few minutes, unable to say anything. He stared down at his hands for what seemed like forever before F-Liz said anything. "Max," she said, reaching out to touch his hand. "I'm sorry. I don't want this any more than you do, but you have to listen to me."   
  
"Were we happy? Tell me at least that," he asked, looking up at her, his eyes glazed over with disbelief. "Did we get married?"   
  
"Max, I don't think knowing that is going to make it any easier for you," she said, her own voice sad.   
  
"I want to know," Max said adamantly. "If I'm giving up everything, I want to know what that is."   
  
F-Liz sighed, nodding. "We were married," she said. "At 19. In Vegas, believe it or not."   
  
"Vegas? You're kidding," he said, a small smile on his face.   
  
"I know," F-Liz said, laughing. "The Elvis Chapel actually. It really wasn't as tacky as it sounds."   
  
"Whose idea was that? It had to be yours," he said.   
  
"Guilty as charged," F-Liz said, her eyes dancing at the memory of their kiss at the altar, a bad Elvis looking on as a witness. Max was the only one she had ever told about her Elvis fixation. "You loved it though," she added.   
  
"As long as our wedding song wasn't 'Hunka Hunka Burning Love'," Max said, smirking.   
  
"We didn't have an official wedding song," F-Liz said, crossing her arms in front of her. "But we danced to 'I Shall Believe' that night and it's been our song ever since."   
  
"Sheryl Crow?"   
  
"Yes," F-Liz said. "I've always loved that song."   
  
"I know," Max said. "So do I. It makes me think of you." He stopped, the smile fading. "What's going to happen to you? If I do this- if we're not together...."   
  
"I don't know," F-Liz admitted sadly. "I'll probably be alone. I don't think I could ever just move on from you. But I'd rather be alone than lose all of you."   
  
Max nodded, understanding. He looked at her again and marveled at what a beautiful woman his Liz had become and he felt proud that he had something to do with that. Unfortunately, soon after he realized that this Liz would not exist, and worried what Liz would. "So what do we do?"   
  
F-Liz nodded. "I have a plan."   
  
  
To Be Continued....   



	3. Part 3

TITLE: Broken in Two (3/?)   
AUTHOR: Rebecca Parker   
EMAIL: LaVelleBelle@aol.com   
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRING: M/L, K/T, M/T, (almost) M/K (Yes! You'll actually start to see it soon!)   
SUMMARY: An AU take on "End of the World" where Future Liz comes back instead of Future Max.   
FEEDBACK: Yes please!   
DISTRIBUTION: At my site (http://www.ourowndestiny.com) and FINNatics. All others, please ask.   
DISCLAIMER: Jason Katims owns all. I just own an intense love for "End of the World"   
DEDICATION: To Jenfr, the reason I wrote this story and to Mike, who can never get enough of Max/Kyle.   
NOTE: The title is from a lyric in Sheryl Crow's "I Shall Believe". Also, I apologize to anyone who is reading this solely for the Max/Kyle. I know it's three parts and there's no real sign of it yet, but I promise you- it's coming! I'm just trying to get to that point and there's some stuff I have to go through first! Thanks for your patience.   
  
  
  
She'd been standing in front of the mirror for ten minutes. Kyle wasn't sure what to think.   
  
"Tess?" he finally asked, leaning against the door frame to her bedroom and staring at her reflection. "Is everything OK?"   
  
Tess sighed, turning around. "Sure. Everything's fine. I'm just trying to figure out what exactly is wrong with me."   
  
Kyle couldn't help it and let out a laugh. "You're serious?"   
  
"Don't laugh at me, Kyle," Tess said, a hurt look on her face.   
  
"There's nothing wrong with you," Kyle said, crossing his arms.   
  
"Well, obviously there is," she said angrily. "I mean, I have men ignoring their destinies to NOT be with me. It doesn't exactly inspire confidence in myself."   
  
"Max Evans is an idiot," Kyle said, stepping closer to her. "It doesn't exactly inspire confidence in your home planet that they chose him as a leader."   
  
"That doesn't have anything to do with it," she said, leaning against the desk. "Max will be a great leader. I just won't be there with him when he is."   
  
"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, suddenly feeling his heart beat faster.   
  
"I don't know," Tess said, shaking her head confusedly. "I just have a lot to think about."   
  
"Tess," Kyle said, touching her arm, "there's nothing wrong with you. Max is a fool, and you know what?"   
  
"What?" Tess asked, looking up at him tiredly.   
  
"I'm glad. Because maybe other guys might get a chance now."   
  
Tess smiled. "Other guys?" she asked, the corners of her mouth turning in a sly smile.   
  
"Well, you know," Kyle said, moving his hand away and stepping back a bit. "I mean, you do know, right?"   
  
"I think I have an idea," she said, grinning. "So tell me Kyle- What does Buddha have to say about women?"   
  
"Oh," Kyle said, becoming more comfortable with their increased flirtations. "He's a big fan."   
  
"Is he?" Tess asked, smiling as she stood only inches from him again.   
  
"Big fan," Kyle repeated, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her back as he pressed his lips against hers. He had wanted to hold her like this since the moment he first saw her and even more so since he came back and got to know more about her than just her measurements. He held her, deepening the kiss and was about to move his hand lower when the phone rang.   
  
"Damnit," Tess said, reluctantly breaking out of the kiss.   
  
"Don't pick it up," he said, moving his lips to her neck and kissing her there instead.   
  
"I have to," she said, releasing herself from his arms and taking a deep breath before moving to the phone. "Hello?" she answered, the phone to her ear. She looked at Kyle as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone and nodded. "Sure," she said. "Uh huh....Ok, an hour."   
  
She hung up the phone, her hands shaking a bit.   
  
"What's going on? Is everything OK?" Kyle asked.   
  
"Yeah. I just- that was Isabel. She just wanted to hang out. You know, girly stuff," she said, nervously running her hands over her shirt. "I'm sorry Kyle. I have to go."   
  
"But we have an hour," he said, stepping closer.   
  
"I know but I have to get ready and there's a few things I need to do before I go," she said nervously. "I'm sorry Kyle. We can talk later."   
  
"Talk," Kyle said dejectedly. "Ok. Well, I'm just gonna read so if you need me," he said, "or want me, I'll be in the living room."   
  
"Good to know," she said, waiting as he left the room and closing the door behind her.   
  
*******   
  
"She's coming?" F-Liz asked, her voice low as she sat on the edge of Max's bed.   
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I'm meeting her at the cafe in an hour."   
  
"How did she sound? Did she- I mean, did she sound interested?"   
  
"She sounded nervous," he answered, folding his arms in front of him.   
  
"That means she's interested," F-Liz said, getting off the bed and moving to the window. "I mean, why wouldn't she be? You're what she always wanted."   
  
"Liz," Max said, his voice sad. "Are you sure? There's not another way we can do this."   
  
"I don't know. Maybe," she admitted, turning back to him. "But what's at stake- what we can lose- we can't take that risk."   
  
Max nodded. He realized that being a leader meant making sacrifices, but he never expected to have to give up any chance for his own happiness. When he thought that he and Liz would never again be together- it made his head spin. To think it was a decision he had a part in- it made his heart hurt. "I know," he finally said, his voice sadder than F-Liz had ever heard it.   
  
"Max," she said, reaching out her hand to him.   
  
"No," he said, stepping back suddenly. "I can't. If I even touch you again, I don't think I'll be able to do this."   
  
F-Liz nodded, slowly moving her hand back to her side and casting her eyes downward. "You should get ready," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.   
  
Max moved into the bathroom without a word and closed the door behind him.   
  
****   
  
An hour later and Tess sat at the table in front of the Crashdown, nervously fiddling with her straw and hoping the blouse she had chosen was as sexy as she hoped. She had felt bad about lying to Kyle, but she didn't think he would take the news that she was going to see the man she hoped to marry very well considering they had been in the act of making out when she got the call.   
  
She looked up, watching as people passed and waiting for Max to appear. He had sounded so strange when he called her- he had asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him because he regretted that they never spent time together. Those were words, and sentiments, that she had always hopes for, but never expected from Max Evans.   
  
"Tess," Max said, arriving at her table with a smile he had worked on for the last hour. He needed to be convincing. He needed to concentrate on how good she looked in that shirt and how soft her hair was. He needed to focus on how beautiful she was and not think that no matter what- she just wasn't Liz. "You look great," he said, slipping into the chair opposite her and nervously folding his hands.   
  
"Thanks," she said, surprised. "You look nice too."   
  
They stood there silently for another minute, neither knowing quite what to say and finally Tess spoke. "Thanks for calling me. I- I missed spending time with you too."   
  
"Everything's just been so crazy," Max said. "With Nasedo dying and the Skins- there hasn't been much of a chance for socializing."   
  
Tess frowned at the mention of Nasedo and had to take a deep breath before she began again. "I know," she started, shifting in her seat nervously. "That night we talked- I loved that."   
  
"I liked it too," Max admitted, and he had. He looked over her shoulder to where F-Liz stood across the street; her face hidden under a wig Isabelle had used for Halloween once; her eyes covered by dark sunglasses. He took a deep breath, trying to remember the words they had planned for this moment. "I want more of that," he said, watching the look of surprise on her face. "I know I've made some choices that you don't agree with- most of them having to do with Liz, and I noticed something."   
  
"What's that?" Tess asked, nervously sipping her Coke, her heart beating fast as she hung on his words.   
  
"You've stuck by me," he went on. "Every decision I've made, you've been behind me the whole time and I love that about you."   
  
Tess almost passed out on the spot, struggling to comprehend what Max was saying. "What are you saying, Max?"   
  
"I'm saying- I haven't appreciated you and I'm sorry," he said, moving his hand to hers and holding it. "And I realized something- about my destiny."   
  
"Yes?" she asked, her voice shaking.   
  
"I want it," he finished, looking up at her. "I want you."   
  
"You want me?" she asked, unbelieving. "Is this a joke?"   
  
"No," Max answered quickly. "It's not a joke. It's what I want."   
  
"What about Liz?" she asked. "You expect me to believe that you just don't want to be with her anymore?"   
  
"I don't," he said, trying to muster every shred of believability that he could. He had never told a more bald-faced lie. "What Liz and I had- it wasn't important. What you and I have- it is."   
  
"Max, I-" Tess said, fumbling for words and before she could form them she noticed Liz standing behind them. "Liz," she said, looking up at the girl whose heartbroken face nearly took away the joy of Max's words.   
  
"I- I'm sorry," Liz said, moving away from the table, unable to look at Max; unable to believe what she had just heard him say.   
  
Tess looked over at Max, whose eyes were fixated on his clasped hands in front of him. "Max," she said, "You should go talk to her."   
  
"Why?" he said, looking up at her, hoping he could hide the heartache he was feeling over causing someone he loved so much pain. "She needs to know the truth."   
  
"So you're serious?" Tess asked, taken aback. "You want to be with me?"   
  
"Yes," he said, taking her hand again. "Do you want to be with me still?"   
  
"Yes," Tess said, smiling widely. "Of course."   
  
"Good," Max said, relieved. As hard as this was going to be, he knew he was saving them all by doing it. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Let's eat."   
  
*****   
  
F-Liz had never been so appreciative of sunglasses before in her 30 years of life. She stood there, her eyes wet with tears as she watched Max and Tess. She had been more surprised than ever when she saw her 17 year old self walk up to the two of them and, judging by the pain in her heart she had suddenly felt, overheard the two of them talking. She remembered suddenly the long shifts she had worked days prior to the Gomez concert and couldn't believe she hadn't remembered she would be there.   
  
She felt a part of herself fading away as she watched her younger self walk away from Max and Tess and, despite the fact that only a day before she had held Max dying in her arms, F-Liz had never felt so sad. To save the world, she had to sacrifice every happiness she would ever know and she had no doubt that she would ever be anything but alone.   
  
She watched as Max and Tess ate their lunches and chatted, all the while holding hands and she almost cringed when she leaned over to kiss him. She could tell Tess had caught Max by surprise, but when she watched Max's hand reach to touch her cheek, that patented Max Evans move that always made her knees weak, she had to look away.   
  
It was then that she saw Kyle walking up the street, his eyes growing wide as he watched Max and Tess kiss and she saw her own pain reflected on his face. "Kyle," she whispered to herself, remembering the man he would be and the love he had always had for Tess.   
  
She watched as he walked up to the two of them and she wanted to get closer; to be able to hear what was going on, but somehow she had a feeling that she wouldn't have to hear to know.   
  
  
****   
  
There wasn't enough Buddha inner peace in the world to stop Kyle from going up to them; from balling his hands into fists as if ready to strike at any moment. If there was one thing, one person, who never failed to get under his skin, it was Max Evans.   
  
And Tess. She got under his skin in a completely different way, but looking at the two of them now, he couldn't tell who he was angrier at.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked, staring down at them and the guilty looks on both of their faces.   
  
"Kyle," Tess said, moving her hand from Max's and looking down. "I-"   
  
"What happened Max? Taking Liz from me wasn't good enough? Going for a record?"   
  
"It's not like that Kyle," Max said, standing up. "I didn't even know you and Tess were together."   
  
"We're not," Tess said, her voice meek.   
  
"We were about to be," Kyle said angrily. "Or am I hallucinating the fact that we kissed about 2 hours ago?"   
  
"No," Tess admitted. "You're nice Kyle, but Max is- he's my destiny."   
  
"Your destiny," Kyle said, laughing. "Your destiny is a 17 year old guy who probably couldn't get it up if he wanted to."   
  
"Hey," Max said, getting in Kyle's face. "Kyle, calm down. I'm sorry but Tess is right- we're meant to be together and there's really nothing you can do about it."   
  
"Is that so?" Kyle asked, feeling the anger inside reach a boiling point.   
  
"Yes," Max said, his own voice agitated. "Kyle, I shouldn't have to wait to see if you like a girl before I can make a move. I wanted Tess and you know Tess wanted me."   
  
"Since when do you want Tess anyway? What happened to Max and Liz, the 20th century Romeo and Juliet?" Kyle spit out sarcastically. "Got tired of her and thought you'd try someone new?"   
  
"Kyle," Tess said, jumping to her feet. "Please calm down. I'm sorry if I misled you, but I want to be with Max."   
  
Kyle could hold it in no longer and before he could gather the inner strength to control himself, his fist flew into Max's face, and although he knew Max would probably just heal himself later, he felt relief. "You're done Max," Kyle said, backing up. "Don't ever come to me or my father for help again."   
  
Max stood there, the pain in his eye searing as he watched as Kyle walked away.   
  
Across the street, F-Liz gasped in realization. "Damnit," she said. This wasn't going to work.   
  
To Be Continued....   



	4. Part 4

TITLE: Broken in Two (4/?)   
AUTHOR: Rebecca Parker   
EMAIL: LaVelleBelle@aol.com   
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRING: M/L, K/T, M/T, K/L   
SUMMARY: An AU take on "End of the World" where Future Liz comes back instead of Future Max.   
FEEDBACK: Yes please!   
DISTRIBUTION: At my site (http://www.ourowndestiny.com) and FINNatics. All others, please ask.   
DISCLAIMER: Jason Katims owns all. I just own an intense love for "End of the World"   
DEDICATION: To Bri, who can finally read this now because of the Author's Note!   
NOTE: The title is from a lyric in Sheryl Crow's "I Shall Believe". Also, "F-Liz" is Future Liz.   
IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: After much soul searching, I find this story is leading me in a direction different from the one I thought it would take. To be true to my story, I am letting it go where it is taking me, so I am sorry to say that the Max/Kyle slash that I thought would surface in this story will, in fact, not. I am sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused to readers and hope you understand.   
  
  
  
  
F-Liz paced the length of Max's room, nervously biting her thumb, a bad habit she had picked up when the war with the Skins had really escalated ten years ago. She was trying to figure things out; to make sense of something she wasn't sure she even could.   
  
She still existed, and that worried her. It didn't make sense- the things that had happened today seemed destined to alter the future, yet still she existed.   
  
She felt different- that much was true. Her heart felt heavier, her eyes more tired and she was pretty sure she had a few more grays than usual, something she was not at all happy about.   
  
So when Max walked into his room, F-Liz was nervous. She knew now that there was one very big kink in her plan and she could only think of one way to fix it.   
  
"I did it," Max said, his voice heavy with regret. She frowned when she looked at the expression on his face- it was one she had seen only days earlier when the tragedy and the despair of the war had taken its toll on him. She had held him in bed, sobbing in her arms as they fell to sleep.   
  
Of course, that wasn't days ago. It was years in the future, and as F-Liz watched Max sit on the chair by the door, his eyes downcast, she couldn't help but feel sorry for all he would have to go through- and this time, without her.   
  
"I know," F-Liz said, fidgeting nervously. "I saw. Both of me, I mean."   
  
"I can't believe she heard what I said. Did you see the look on her face?" he asked, looking up at her. "I never knew someone could look so hurt."   
  
"I'd understand if I knew the whole story Max," F-Liz said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and folding her hands. "I know this is hard, but it's what you need to do."   
  
"I know that," Max said, his voice tinged with anger. "That's what being a leader's all about, right? It's about making sacrifices and losing everything you want for the greater good."   
  
"Sometimes," F-Liz admitted sadly.   
  
Max nodded in acknowledgment. "I hate it."   
  
"I know," she said, taking a deep breath. "This isn't easy for me either Max."   
  
He looked up at her, his eyes pools of sadness. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know this must be hard on her- I mean, you. Especially since you don't understand why all this is happening."   
  
F-Liz looked away, as if the very thought of her younger self's pain could be felt by her at that moment. She wanted to say something to make him feel better, but she knew that truly there was nothing that would ease his pain at this moment. It's not every day you give up your happiness.   
  
And it was about to get worse.   
  
"Max," F-Liz started nervously, her hands shaking as he looked up to her. "We need to talk. Something- there's something wrong."   
  
"Besides the obvious?" he said a bit sarcastically and then stopped, looking at the pained look in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down. "What is it?"   
  
"Max, if what we did today worked, I wouldn't be here anymore and well," she said, gesturing to herself, "I am."   
  
"So what are you saying?"   
  
"There's a flaw in our plan. I think," she said, getting up and walking across the room, "There's a few things wrong that I can think of, actually."   
  
"Such as?"   
  
"First of all, Kyle hates you now," she said, pressing her fingers against her temples.   
  
"Yeah," Max said, sighing. "The rapidly increasing bump on my forehead is clueing me in to that fact. But what does that have to do with me and Tess?"   
  
"It doesn't," she said, leaning against his bureau. "But not everything has to do with Tess, Max."   
  
"I know that," he answered defensively. "But I don't understand."   
  
"Kyle is important in all of this as well," she answered, taking a deep breath. "He was more crucial than any of us humans, actually. After Michael, he was most important to you in the war."   
  
"Kyle? I figured he would have skipped town for college or something. Why would he stick around and actually help *me*?"   
  
"Because he was your best friend, Max," she said, sighing. "And now- I can't see that happening and I don't want to even think what your future is like without Kyle in it."   
  
"My best friend is Kyle?" Max asked, shocked. "You're kidding."   
  
"Not at all," F-Liz answered, shaking her head. "Max, you need to find a way to get him back on our side. That's the first problem."   
  
"And the second?"   
  
"It's us," she said, sighing. "Max, obviously we get back together somehow and you know where that leads."   
  
"To the end of the world?" Max asked, a little tongue in cheek.   
  
F-Liz nodded. "Exactly, Max. Look, I know this is all hard for you to imagine, but we can't let that happen. We need to do something else."   
  
"Something else?" Max asked, flabbergasted. "What do you want me to do Liz? Have sex with Tess in your bed? Would that be cruel enough to get the job done?"   
  
F-Liz turned away, feeling her eyes begin to water. She wanted nothing more now than to not exist, and as long as she still did the very idea of Max and Tess actually being together made her want to sit down and cry. "No," she said, shaking her head. "After what I heard today, I don't think I need any further proof that it's over between us. I wouldn't just come back to you."   
  
"Then what's the problem?" Max asked, confused.   
  
"The problem is- obviously you came back to me, Max." She watched as he began to shake his head and continued, "Max, I know you're going to say you wouldn't do that but I'm still here. This is me, Liz Evans from 2014 and I'm not gone yet so obviously we got back together. And that means that somewhere in the future, you, Michael, Maria, Isabel, Alex- everyone- you're all dead. And that means that we need to do something to assure that doesn't happen."   
  
"What then? What do you suggest?"   
  
"What do I suggest?" F-Liz asked, taking a deep breath. "Well, I think no matter what, you are going to have to make amends with Kyle. He's too important to our cause to lose. But I think maybe- maybe we could try to kill two birds with one stone."   
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked, a little worried he already knew.   
  
"What I mean is- Kyle and I need to get together."   
  
****   
  
"Liz honey?" Mrs. Parker asked, outside her daughter's door. "Maria's on the phone. Do you want to talk to her?"   
  
"No," Liz said, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Tell her I'll call her back."   
  
"Liz, are you OK?" her mother asked, her hand on the doorknob. "Sweetie, why don't you let me in?"   
  
"No Mom," Liz said, sitting up in bed and backing up against the headboard. "I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now."   
  
Her mother sighed, letting go of the door. "OK, but I'm here if you need me."   
  
"Thanks," Liz said, pulling her teddy bear to her chest and resting her head against its ears. She felt silly holding him but he was a constant in her life. When things were hard, Mr. Buttons was always there to listen to her. He was one of the last bits of her childhood that she had left.   
  
She brushed her tears away, still unable to believe what she had seen and heard. She felt as if she had fallen asleep and drifted into a very real, very surreal nightmare. Ever since Max and Tess' destiny had been revealed, she had feared that very moment and, although she knew it was "meant to be" and knew that she had walked away that day in the desert for this very reason, she still couldn't believe it actually *had* happened.   
  
She thought Max would love her forever. Now she wasn't even sure if that had ever been the case.   
  
As soon as she thought it, she began to cry as hard as ever and lay back down on her bed, holding Mr. Buttons close in her arms. This whole thing had to be a nightmare. It just had to.   
  
The last thing she needed was to find Kyle staring in at her through her window.   
  
"Liz," he said, knocking on the wood pane. He felt embarrassed having caught her in such a position, but it couldn't be helped now.   
  
She jumped up, quickly brushing her tears away and tossing the teddy bear across her bed. "Kyle," she said, trying to hide the raspy tone of her voice and avoiding his eyes so he couldn't see the tears in hers.   
  
"Can I come in?" he asked, his fingers nervously tapping against the screen. He had spent an hour after his confrontation with Max just walking around, unsure of where to go and what to do. What he had decided was that Liz needed to know what was going on. He was sure she didn't but, seeing her cry on her bed, he was now sure she did.   
  
Kyle was sure he wasn't wanted there, but he also knew Liz Parker. He knew she could see the pain he was going through as well, and as she opened the window and nodded, he wasn't surprised. She could be gracious even through her worst pain.   
  
"Are you OK?" he asked as he stepped through the window. He looked around the room, moving to the box of tissues as he found them. He picked them up and walked back to her, handing her some tissues he had pulled from it.   
  
"Thanks," she said, dabbing at her tears with the tissues. She felt her face turn red as he watched her, suddenly self-conscious and embarrassed. She turned her back to him and took a deep breath. "What are you doing here, Kyle?"   
  
"I wanted to tell you what's going on, but I take it you already know," he said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.   
  
Liz laughed, turning back to him. "I'm really sorry you didn't get to break that news to me in person. Bet you would have been happy that I finally got mine, huh?"   
  
"It's not like that, Liz," he said, standing up straight. "I just thought it would be better to know than not to."   
  
"Oh sure," Liz said, walking closer to him. "This has nothing to do with payback, right? I chose Max over you and look at what happened, right?"   
  
"Liz, I wouldn't wish what you're going through on anyone," he said, reaching out to touch her arm, which she shrugged away.   
  
"This is what I get, right? This is what I deserve," she said, the tears flowing freely again. "He never really loved me. I wasn't 'important'."   
  
Kyle reached out to her again, pressing his palm softly against her cheek; frowning as he felt the tears against his skin. "Liz, you're important," he said, looking at her.   
  
"Not to him," she said, looking down. "Not to him."   
  
Kyle looked at Liz, her face streaked with tears, and he realized that he barely recognized the girl he had dated the summer before list. The youthful, smart girl he knew was gone, and a matured, world-weary brilliant young woman stood before him. It had amazed him how much the both of them had changed in the time Max Evans had become a part of their life. He suddenly felt protective of her- their lives, in a way, had taken the same paths and led them to the same place here and now- a broken heart. He was lucky- what he had with Tess had never truly come to be anything more than a hope he had, but what she and Max had- there was no way you could walk away from that and be the same person anymore.   
  
He pulled her close to him, letting his fingers run through her hair. "Well, you are to me," Kyle said as he held her to him, feeling the rise and fall of her sobs against his chest. "You're very special to me."   
  
****   
  
Halfway across town, mid-conversation, F-Liz disappeared.   
  
To Be Continued...   



	5. Part 5

TITLE: Broken in Two (5/5)   
AUTHOR: Rebecca Parker   
EMAIL: LaVelleBelle@aol.com   
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRING: M/T, M/L, K/T, K/L   
SUMMARY: An AU spin on "End of the World" where Future Liz comes back to tell Max he needs to be with Tess. Max has broken Liz's heart to be with Tess, and now he must repair his friendship with Kyle since he plays an important part in Max's future.   
FEEDBACK: Yes please! I hope you all have enjoyed this series!   
DISTRIBUTION: This and the first four parts are available at my site, http://www.ourowndestiny.com and FINNatics.   
DISCLAIMER: Jason Katims owns all. A special thanks to UPN for picking up our show!   
DEDICATION: To anyone who feedbacked me on this story. It truly means the world.   
NOTE: The title of the fic, as well as the song included in this last part are "I Shall Believe" by Sheryl Crow. Also F-Liz refers to Future Liz.   
  
  
  
~+~That not everything is gonna be the way   
You think it ought to be   
It seems like every time I try to make it right   
It all comes down on me   
Please say honestly you won't give up on me   
And I shall believe   
And I shall believe~+~   
  
  
"Liz?" Max asked, looking around his room nervously. They had been sitting together only a moment ago, discussing how to make amends with Kyle and then he blinked, and she was gone.   
  
He got up from his chair quickly, knocking it over as he stood. "LIZ!" he called out again, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest. She couldn't be gone, because if she was...   
  
Max took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. If his Liz from the future was gone from his room, then it meant that she was gone from the future as well. The Liz who had only moments ago sat next to him, her hands holding his, was now gone. She no longer existed here or anywhere else.   
  
He sat back down, clutching the arm of the chair and trying to imagine what the Liz from the future they had created in these past two days would look like. The picture he painted in his head wasn't pretty, and it wasn't something he was proud of. He had saved the world, but broken her heart.   
  
Some hero. He was pretty sure a real one would have figured out a way to do it all. Save the world, save her heart.   
  
He closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do next. F-Liz had spoken of the importance of Kyle in his future, and he knew that she wanted him to go to Kyle; to begin to fix things and to make amends.   
  
"I don't want to even think what your future is like without Kyle in it," F-Liz had said.   
  
Max didn't want to think of his future without Liz.   
  
He shook his head, standing up and eyeing the clock. 9 PM. He knew he had to go to the Valenti house; knew that was what F-Liz had wanted. Her last wish, he thought sadly. He would give it to her.   
  
He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.   
  
+++++   
  
Liz took a deep breath and knocked on Maria's window as lightly as she could without waking up Amy. She looked around nervously as she waited for Maria to come to her.   
  
"Liz?" Maria asked, opening the window and looking out at her friend. "What's going on?"   
  
"Can I come in?" she asked, looking around the room and tensing up when she saw Michael sitting inside. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said nervously. "I'll just go."   
  
"Liz, you're shaking," Maria said, reaching out to hold her friend's arm. "Come inside."   
  
Liz sighed, holding her breath inside for fear that letting it out would involve letting everything out- including the tears she had finally got under control.   
  
"Ok," Liz said, climbing inside; too weak to save the dignity of letting Michael see her like this. She may not have been crying, but she knew she looked like what she was- a heartbroken girl.   
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Michael said, getting up.   
  
"No," Liz said, shaking her head. "I just- I just didn't want to be alone. Kyle was with me for a while, but he went home."   
  
"What's going on?" Maria asked, shutting the window and looking back at Liz. "Did something happen?"   
  
"Only what I knew would," Liz said, starting to pace across the room. "And should. I mean- I knew it should happen. I left him in the desert that day because I knew it should happen, but..."   
  
"Max and Tess?" Michael asked, his eyes growing wide when Liz nodded. "Liz, are you sure? I know Max, and I know he has no interest in her." He walked over to Liz and put his hand on her shoulder. "He has no room for anyone else in his heart, Liz. It's full of you."   
  
Liz shook her head, feeling the tears start to re-emerge. "That's what I thought. I always thought that, but I saw him kiss her," she said, looking to Maria who had quickly walked over to her with a box of tissues. "He kissed her and he told her that what we had- that it wasn't important."   
  
"Max would never say that," Michael said. "Liz, are you sure?"   
  
"I know what I heard, Michael," Liz said, wiping the tears away. "Max and Tess are together now."   
  
"Oh Liz," Maria said, pulling her best friend into a hug and frowning at Michael as she felt Liz sob against her chest. "I don't know what to say, Liz," Maria said, closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry."   
  
Michael didn't know what to do or say. Although he knew Liz didn't consider him to be one, he felt like the enemy in that room. One of them. "I'm going to go. Talk to Max, or something. Find out what's going on."   
  
"Michael," Liz said, moving away from Maria and looking up at the boy. "This is how it has to be. I know that, but," she said, looking down. "I really love him."   
  
"I know you do Liz," Michael said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't be," Liz said, shaking her head. "Don't."   
  
Maria looked at Liz sadly, and then walked over to Michael. "Let me walk you out," she said, taking his hand, which he held firmly. "I'll be right back Liz, OK? And then we'll eat ice cream until we're sick."   
  
Liz nodded. "Sounds good," she said, her voice sad.   
  
"We'll be right back," Maria said, walking out the door with Michael. They didn't say anything until they got to the door and she leaned over to kiss him. "If you ever leave me for Isabel," she said, her face dead-set. "I won't take it as well as Liz."   
  
"You don't even have to worry," he said, squeezing her hand. "I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Maria smiled, pulling herself to Michael for a hug. "Thank you," she said, breathing deep against his chest. "I'll call you later."   
  
Michael nodded, letting go of her reluctantly. "I'll either be at home or at Max's."   
  
"Ok," Maria said, watching as Michael walked out the door. She closed it after him and turned around, leaning against it. Her best friend was going through the very thing she feared the most, and she hoped she had it in her to provide the comfort she knew Liz needed.   
  
+++++   
  
Kyle had spent the last half hour hitting a ball against the wall and catching it when it bounced back to his spot on the couch. He had ignored Tess when she first came out of her room to ask him if he had wanted to talk, and he had ignored her when she came out again to ask him to stop.   
  
"Kyle," his father said, walking into the living room. "Is everything OK?"   
  
"Yeah," Kyle said, catching the ball and throwing it against the wall again. "Everything's just great."   
  
"Is there a reason you're about to wear all the paint off the wall?" Jim said, sitting down on the couch next to his son. "And does this reason have to do with why Max is outside wanting to talk to you?"   
  
Kyle sat up, crossing his arms. "I don't want to see him. You sure he's not here for Tess?" he asked, a bit sarcastically.   
  
"Ah," Jim said, nodding. "So that's what this is about. Max and Tess are involved now, is that it?"   
  
"Something like that," Kyle admitted. "I hit him. I was just so angry."   
  
"Look son," Jim said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know you care for her but I think we all know that this thing with them is something bigger than any of us. We can try to fight it, but in the end it's going to come down to them."   
  
"So they have this big destiny and I'm supposed to sit on the sidelines and watch her with him?"   
  
"Yes," Jim said, "I know it doesn't seem fair, but it's how it is."   
  
"Yeah," Kyle said, looking away. "I guess."   
  
"You wanna talk to Max? He seemed awful eager to speak to you," Jim said, getting up.   
  
"No," Kyle said, sighing. "But I know I should."   
  
"I'm proud of you, son. I don't think I tell you that enough, but I am."   
  
"Thanks Dad," Kyle said, smiling. "I'll go outside and talk to him."   
  
"Ok," Jim said. "I'm in my room if you want to talk."   
  
Kyle took a deep breath, not wanting to go out and speak to Max, but knowing he needed to be the better person. The Kyle Valenti from a year ago would have gone out there and hit him again, but the Kyle Valenti he had become since the summer knew he needed to resolve things.   
  
He walked to the front door, slowly opening it and revealing Max standing outside. "Max," Kyle said, stepping past the threshold closing the door behind him. "You wanted to talk?"   
  
Max nodded, going over what he had planned in his head. "Look Kyle," Max started. "I'm sorry for how things happened today. I swear I didn't know things were happening with you and Tess."   
  
"Well, she didn't tell you," Kyle said, shrugging. "How could you have known?"   
  
"I know but still," Max said, looking at him. "I'm sorry if I..."   
  
"Look Max," Kyle said, folding his arms. "I'm not her keeper. You don't need to apologize."   
  
"But.."   
  
"I think maybe, if you need to apologize to anyone," Kyle said, looking at Max. "It's Liz. She heard what you said, you know."   
  
"I know," Max said, turning his eyes down. "Kyle," he said, still staring at his shoes. "Things with Liz and I, and with Tess and I- they're complicated." He looked up at the boy, unsure of what to say. "I wish that I could just be normal and love-"   
  
"But you can't," Kyle finished, nodding. "So who has the bum deal? Me or you?"   
  
Max looked up at Kyle, knowing the answer but not wanting to admit that this was the life that had been chosen for him. "Is she OK? Did you see her?"   
  
"She's a wreck," Kyle answered. "Do you think she'd be anything else?"   
  
"No," Max admitted. "Would you do me a favor?"   
  
"Done."   
  
"You don't even know what I'm going to ask you yet," Max said, smirking.   
  
"I'll watch out for her," Kyle said, looking Max in the eyes. "Was that it?"   
  
"Yes," Max said, nodding. "That's it exactly. Look Kyle," he started again. "I just- I want things to be OK with- with us too."   
  
Kyle was slightly taken aback. "Why? We've never been the best of friends, Evans. Most of the time, I can't stand you," Kyle said, smiling.   
  
"I know," Max said, nodding. "Half the time I'm not your biggest fan either. But you've done a lot for us, Kyle. You didn't have to, but you did and now I consider you a friend. We all do."   
  
"So this is like Alien PR? Keeping your allies in line?" Kyle asked sarcastically. "Maybe I should wake Tess up so she can keep the minutes."   
  
"No," Max said. "You're important, Kyle. That's all there is to it. You're a friend and I'd like to keep it that way."   
  
Kyle nodded, understanding. He may be the king of whatever world he comes from, but he's still a 17-year-old boy trying to keep his friendships intact- despite the twisted form that they may come in. "Fine. Just don't steal any more of my girlfriends, OK?"   
  
Max nodded. "It's a deal."   
  
The two boys stood there, both of them with their hands dug neatly into their pockets. Neither knew what to say, or could quite believe that this conversation had gone over as smoothly as it had.   
  
"So," Kyle said, crossing his arms. "We good?"   
  
"Yeah," Max said. "So you'll-"   
  
"I'll take care of her," Kyle said, nodding in assent. "Just try not to be such an asshole when she's around, OK? She knows you're with Tess- you don't have to remind her of it."   
  
"I'll try," Max said. "I never- I never wanted to hurt her."   
  
"Yeah," Kyle said. "But she's hurting now. Just give her some time, OK?"   
  
"Of course," Max said. "I'm gonna go. It's pretty late. Tell your Dad I'm sorry if I woke him up."   
  
"Sure," Kyle said, nodding. "See you at school tomorrow."   
  
"See ya," Max said, turning around and walking away. He didn't look back; instead his eyes were turned up to the sky, eyeing a shooting star. He sighed, shaking his head. "I hope that was enough, Liz," he said, heading home. "I hope that was enough."   
  
THE END...   



End file.
